


True Tales Of Lust And Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jensen Ackles, Boyfriends, Cock Tease, Community: spnkink_meme, Friendship/Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Top Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2009-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; I would really like to read a fic where Jensen is the bottom in the relationship, he has always been the bottom, and he will always be the bottom. In this fic I want both Jared and Jensen to get off on the fact that Jensen is the firm established bottom and will never fuck Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Tales Of Lust And Love

Although Jared doesn’t look it with his big puppy dog eyes and cute dimpled grin, he can be a cock tease. Most days he is sweet like cotton candy and adorably cute like a teddy bear Jensen wants to snuggle with. Today, though, he is being naughty. 

On the set, it was teasing kisses blown to Jensen, and when he got in the occasional grope while the crew was busy setting up for the next scene, Jared would greet Jensen with a big bear hug and press his body to Jensen's, letting him feel the bulge in his jeans. 

Not playing fair, he never put his money where his mouth was, which was nothing new since Jared was the top in this relationship, but still! It wasn’t nice to tease and not please. He just smirked and carried on with the day, leaving Jensen with a bad case of blue balls. 

Now they were on their way home and Jensen was a needy mess. Jared gave Cliff time off, which meant he was driving while wearing the tightest jeans Jensen had ever seen, and that wasn’t even the thing giving Jensen a major hard-on. 

It was Jared enjoying a sugary red-and-white-striped candy cane. He was licking and twirling and sucking the treat, thrusting it in and out of his lush mouth like it was a juicy dick, and Jensen swears Jared deep-throated the treat before he sucked the candy out of his mouth and licked his lips with a sticky wet suckle. 

Jensen is attempting not to give a damn what his boyfriend is doing; he gazes out the window and bobs his head to the beat of AC/DC's ‘Back in Black’ playing on the radio. While on the outside Jensen appears calm, on the inside, he’s nearly squirming and desperate with the desire to lick the sweet taste out of Jared's mouth. It would be one thing if he was squirming--he could just lie and say he was eager to get home and enjoy the two-week Christmas vacation now that they were on break from filming. 

The problem is he cannot hide what is throbbing between his thighs. He's sporting wood, needy with his hard cock tenting his slacks, and if Jared's large hand was to brush along his inner thigh, Jensen would blow his load like a horny teenager on prom night. Maybe he could calm his heartbeat and slip unnoticed by his boyfriend if he lost all naughty thoughts from his mind. He, of course, is not that lucky. 

He cannot hide the fact he wants to get fucked. He loves being the bottom, always has since the moment they hooked up four years ago. It is not a secret, as if Jensen suddenly woke up today and wanted to bend over and let Jared plow his ass. Their roles in this relationship have always been set, he loves it, and therefore he is not enjoying Jared's cocky teasing. 

Jensen whimpers. Straight up whimpers like a bitch in heat, unable to keep his palm off his groin when he thinks of Jared's big thick cock stuffing him full. Jared stops at a red light and looks at him smugly. His cute dimples are shining as he smirks and his eyes are dark, and his pouty lips are puckered up in a kiss that is ruby red from the candy cane. Jensen would blow his load and cream his boxers if it was not for the last tiny bite of self discipline he had. 

Jared, the damn cock tease, has a dirty-sexy smile on his handsome face, clearly wants to see him shaking and moaning and making a white mess in his boxers. “Wanna lick, baby boy?” He suckles the candy cane like a pup suckling a pink teat, and moans so sultry he puts a porn star to shame. 

Jensen doesn’t realize what he is doing before he does it, but Jared is sure he is leaning forward to kiss him and he is ready and waiting with soft lips and a wet tongue that Jensen sucks as he kisses Jared passionately. Jensen is so hard he whines pitiful as Jared tongue fucks him, kissing away whatever breath was in his lungs. 

He was so incredibly turned on, his cock throbbing so hard it was almost numb, his swollen flesh still trapped behind the denim of his jeans, leaking. Jensen would climb into the backseat with Jared and let him fuck his pretty ass hard and rough until his boyfriend came and he had cum dripping out of his hole, but the light is green and other drivers are honking at them, therefore their pleasure is put on hold. 

When they get home, there is no pussyfooting around. Jensen clambers onto the bed, nude and beautiful, pale skin dotted with honey-golden freckles, letting his body spread out like a starfish as he pleads to Jared, “Take me, please, fuck me!, you damn cock tease.” 

Jared smirks devilishly. Nude, his clothes quickly removed, he stands behind Jensen with his cock in hand. He gathers some lube from the nightstand and slicks his fingers, easily working them inside Jensen. He still teases, only a tiny bit; he rubs his fingers against that spot inside Jensen that makes him see stars, pumping his fingers and spreading them, penetrating shallowly, which makes Jensen whine “If you don’t fuck me right now, I...” and his words are cut off as Jared suddenly replaces his fingers with his dick, slams his hips forwards, fucking him open with one sharp thrust.

Jensen is already fucking himself on Jared's dick before Jared can take hold of his hips and start grinding. Jared growls like a beast, bucking fast and hard, and rams Jensen brutality as his head swims and his heart races, hips rocking hastily, his dick hitting his lover’s sweet spot perfectly and earning him a wail of pleasure. 

Jared starts to jackhammer his cock with all of his might in and out of Jensen’s hole; He pounds into Jensen rougher, shaking the bed with his quick thrusts and jarring Jensen’s body. Jensen was moaning over and over, bringing up his hand and pressing it to his mouth to muffle his sounds, however when Jared gives a particularly vicious thrust that fucks Jensen raw, Jensen’s squeals with pleasure, pink lips wet and lush and beautiful, eyes clenched closed as the arousal roars throughout his entire body. Every nudge of his cock burned in the best way, slicking him raw and Jensen keened at the bed sheets, moaning as his toes curl with the pleasure pumping through his body. 

The room smells like sex and musk while the sound of moaning fills the bedroom as Jensen’s perky ass bounces from the pounding he is receiving. The sound of Jared’s balls slapping against Jensen’s ass is obscenely loud in the bedroom as Jensen grinds back quickly, meeting Jared’s thrusts, spearing himself on his lover’s length again and again. Jensen cannot even try his hardest not to cry out, his fingernails clawing into the bed sheets as he wails his throat dry as he moans and squeals in pleasure. His passionate sounds add fuel to Jared’s fire.

Jared pumps his hips back and forth, pistons faster shifts tactics from rutting his dick into Jensen to fucking ramming it up into him. He moans louder as he plows into his lover, fucking roughly, his balls slapping against Jensen's ass as his heart beats quickly. Jensen claws at the bed sheets as he feels the fat, thick cock begin to throb while tiny sparkling white lights explode in his gaze. Jared gets rougher, more insistent with the stabbing jerks of his hips, and as his big beautiful cock rams deep inside, he feels Jensen’s silken hole clench vice tight around his shaft. 

His balls draw up, his muscles coil and burn as the pleasure reaches the peak of ecstasy. Jared growls, a primal groan of passion and lust, as his hips buck erratically, and he pushes to the hilt, ramming so deep Jensen squeals and thinks his hole might have just burst at the seams. 

He gave a few more solid thrusts and then he comes, drapes his body over Jensen’s back, panting while his hips buck with a jerky, stuttering rhythm. Jared shoots inside Jensen, sticky, thick, and hot, as his hips stutter. He moans, feeling his lover’s hole squeezing him vice-tight as he gets a hand around Jensen's cock and tugs. Jensen's balls tighten and he creams, moaning in pleasure a bit loudly, so loudly Jared reminds Jensen that they have neighbors who can certainly hear his passionate cries.

That remainder simply serves to make Jensen shout even louder as he soaks Jared's hand--he wants that every person in the neighborhood knows he’s getting fucked good and hard by his gorgeous, sexy, stud boyfriend.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> *Beta: purpleorchid85 & Darcydelaney
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/2728.html?thread=1827752#t1827752)


End file.
